Okamiden: A Rift in Time
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: When the evil Zion travels back in time to change history, it is up to Tadashi to return to Nippon in the past, and with new friends help save the people of the past and the future. *NOTE: This is a spin-off from Pokemon 4.
1. The Rift in Time

(A/N: Hey everyone, this is kind of a new project I was thinking about doing. Initially, I was going to come up with a new story for Tadashi since one story didn't seem to be enough for him. Then, I kind of put that away in my mind and thought about doing a story that would be a sequel to Okamiden. It finally came to me that I could mix the two together, having Tadashi as the main character instead of Chibiterasu and the story following the plot of the actual game. So in other words, this is what my newest project will turn out to be and hopefully it all works out and is successful and yes this is a spin-off from the other story. So now then, to start things off, the song I will use here is "The Legend of Ashitaka" from Princess Mononoke.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Rift in Time<p>

_*The legend of Amaterasu is a story filled with companionship, love, and anguish. It is this that the Goddess of the Sun experienced in her journey to save Nippon _(Ancient Japan). _And while it was her that defeated Yami, the Emperor of Darkness, along with his evil minions and achieved peace throughout the land before returning to the Celestial Plain, it would only be nine months before darkness would soon return to Nippon, corrupting and cursing the land to oblivion as it once was. It is said that the peoples' lost faith in the gods is what caused this tragedy to unfold. With Amaterasu still in the Celestial Plain, it seemed no help would come to the people and all hope seemed lost._

_But this story is not about Amaterasu or her own child, Chibiterasu, but one of her other "children" of nature, Tadashi the Ninetales. He, who has protected the world from darkness in the present, will be called upon by her as a reoccurring threat vows to change the world for good, going back and creating a rift in time…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okamiden<br>**A Rift in Time

_Present Day_

Outside of the major cities, Japan was its own world of wonders, with its lustrous background and honorable culture. But it had its hardships as well and even now, darkness was threatening the land. But to most people, it was not even heard of. There were those who prophesized such happenings but most of the people have moved away from such faith as gods.

Still, the Sun Goddess Amaterasu cared for the land she had protected for over many centuries and while she could no longer stray away from her home, the Celestial Plain, she had those who could do her biddings for her, including a young kitsune named Tadashi.

Devoted to her cause, Tadashi kept an eye on the land, traveling among the country to seek out any disturbances between the balance of light and darkness. But even now, he had his own problems to deal with, one that had been taking place for almost two centuries now.

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay, for this next part the song I will use is "The Demon God" from Princess Mononoke.)

* * *

><p>*In a faraway place in the countryside, Tadashi has sensed an evil presence in the area, an evil presence that has been called Zion. What it was, no one was sure, not even Amaterasu, but it enslaved its victims, making them more powerful and almost unstoppable. Tadashi was to find Zion and confront it. The victim was a Ninetales such as himself named Tsuke, but he was willing to accept his fate in his quest for greater power. Once a follower such as Tadashi, he abandoned his allegiance to Amaterasu and searched the land for a power that would make him far superior to any that opposed him, even the Sun Goddess herself.<p>

Zion was making his way throughout the forest, everything he touched or passed turned gray. He stopped and smiled. "Don't think I can't sense your presence Tadashi, follower of the Goddess Amaterasu."

Suddenly, a kitsune with fur as white as snow appeared before him in the opposite direction.  
>"I was not masking my presence Tsuke," Tadashi growled. "You know why I'm here."<p>

"That name I no longer go by," Zion said. "Amaterasu was foolish to think that you could possibly defeat me. Even her power would not be enough to stop me."

"If you're so confident, then perhaps we should settle this then," Tadashi said, baring his fangs.

"Very well," Zion said, smirking, and the two suddenly leaped at each other, slashing and going for each other's throats. However, Zion's dark power sent Tadashi back, the dark energy buzzing across his fur. "It was a mistake to come here Tadashi," Zion said. "I will send Amaterasu my regards by sending you back to the Celestial Plain in pieces!" He sent out a black ball of energy straight at Tadashi.

Using the power he had, Tadashi braced and met the ball head on before using his own power to neutralize it and cause a small explosion. "Hmph," Zion said. "No more games. I have better things to attend to." All of a sudden, a portal appeared next to him, dark in color and full of evil power.

"_That looks like a- no!" _"Stop!" Tadashi quickly cried out, charging forward and pounced upward. But he was met with a barrier that sent him flying back, weakening him slightly.

"Were you not expecting such power to be used?" Zion said as Tadashi struggled to get up. "Yes, time travel is a marvelous thing. You and your gods may have vanquished evil in the past but I am keen on changing that completely. Your world will be filled with darkness and demons will roam the land, causing chaos and destruction in their path. A world that even your precious "mother" could not cure." He then entered the portal. "Farewell Tadashi, perhaps we'll meet in the future, or maybe the past itself."

"Tsuke!" Tadashi snarled. He leapt up and jumped forward but the portal disappeared, leaving him alone in the forest.

"_Going back to the past? By the gods, we truly are in trouble…" _Tadashi thought grimly.

* * *

><p>(AN: So, this is only the beginning of the story and as you can tell, time traveling plays a role in this. And as you can probably also tell, there aren't really any Pokemon references despite this being a crossover. Nope, this is actually based more on Okami, how about that? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully you will enjoy this story as well.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. Nippon

Chapter 2: Nippon

The events that had just taken place left Tadashi stunned. Sure, he was a unique creature, capable of certain powers, but time traveling was not one of them. This was bad, not only because Tadashi did not know where Zion had traveled back to but also because those events that took place in the past could have dire repercussions in the present.

Tadashi bowed his head in prayer. _"Dear Amaterasu, mother to us all. I ask for your guidance so that I may vanquish evil time and again in your name." _Almost instantly, he felt a slight breeze against his shoulder, which became more powerful as the wind rippled through his fur. "West?" he asked, noticing the direction that the wind was going. "Of course," he then added. Amaterasu was giving him the direction to go. He started running, his fur gleaming white in the sun. The wind kept blowing, and changed direction so that Tadashi would keep following it.

Soon he stopped and before him was a great valley, covered in trees, lakes, and dirt pathways. The Sun Goddess brought him here, but why? Holding the question off for now, he continued down into the heart of the valley and soon he was being directed uphill again towards what looked like an area that a village once settled into.

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay, for this first part the song I'm using is "Amaterasu Returns" from Okami.)

* * *

><p>But as he looked around, it was obvious that whatever village laid here existed centuries ago and had probably been deserted centuries after. *"It is sad, isn't it?" Tadashi turned around and saw a white wolf staring at him. However, this wolf had markings along her fur and on her back was a Celestial Mirror. "I used to look over this village from time to time," she continued, walking towards him. "It was called Kamiki Village."<p>

Tadashi bowed his head as she came to him, acknowledging her presence. "Amaterasu," he said softly.

"My dear Tadashi," she said, smiling. "There is no need for such formalities." She then licked his nose. "You called for me and here I am."

"Then you know what has happened," Tadashi said.

The Sun Goddess nodded. "I feared that this would happen," she said. "Tsuke, or Zion now, has gone back to a time where the balance of light and darkness has become uneven. Do you remember the story of Orochi and Yami?"

"Yes," Tadashi nodded. "One hundred years after Nagi and Shiranui defeated Orochi, the eight-headed serpent, Orochi was revived, causing darkness to curse the land of Nippon. You were the one who defeated Orochi and then soon confronted Yami, the Emperor of Darkness."

Amaterasu smiled. "I'm glad to see you remember all that," she said. "Yes. Well, Zion has traveled back nine months after those events took place. However, despite the peace that was brought, the darkness returned and I at the time was still in the Celestial Plain, rebuilding what had been destroyed. Tadashi, if Zion can use that power to his advantage, then not only will Nippon be ruled by darkness but also in the present as well."

"But how do I go back?" Tadashi asked.

* * *

><p>(AN: Now for this first part the song I'm using is "The Land of the Impure" from Princess Mononoke.)

* * *

><p>"There is one way," Amaterasu said. "Follow me." *She then quickly took off, heading towards the large plateau that was in the middle of the area. Tadashi followed and as soon as they got to the top, she stopped and looked around. Where there had been a small lake had dried up, and the trees surrounding the area were leafless. It was a depressing scene. Amaterasu sighed sadly. "There was once a large tree here," she said. "It was where Sakuya, the wood sprite, resided. When these trees were cut down, Sakuya died along with them. The land cried for her loss that horrible day." She looked at Tadashi and he could see the sadness in her eyes. "I've lost many friends who were dear to me. Of course, they had lived centuries ago but the pain still resides." She sighed again. "Almost everyone has forgotten about the gods now and even I now cannot stay on this land for much longer. But I love this land, so I am always willing to protect it. Anyway, forgive me for straying off."<p>

She then walked close to the edge of the plateau and stopped. Checking around, she then stomped her paw against the ground three times and stepped back. Then, the ground started rumbling as what appeared to be a large stone door started coming out of the ground. How such a thing was buried underneath, Tadashi had no idea. Once it stopped, the Sun Goddess then stepped up to it. "Once I used this door to go back one hundred years in the past." She then looked back to him. "I cannot lie to you Tadashi; I am not sure what lies on the other side of this door. But, if it does indeed take you back where you need to go, you must remember what I have to say." She then sat down in front of him. "First, no matter what happens, you must make yourself act like a regular kitsune. If anyone were to hear you talk through telepathy, they would accuse you of being a demon. Second, in your form alone, you will not stand much of a chance against the forces of evil. But, if you can seek out the gods throughout the land, they will help you become stronger. However, there is one power I _can _give you." Suddenly, a ball of light danced above them and soon enveloped around Tadashi and went inside him. "With the power of Sunrise," she then said. "Now you will be able to summon the sun at any point in time. I have a feeling it will be most useful."

"Thank you," Tadashi said, bowing slightly.

"But there is one other thing," Amaterasu said, and there was a bit of concern in her voice. "Tadashi, I know you and Tsuke were friends for a very long time. Are you sure you can do what needs to be done?"

Tadashi nodded. "The Tsuke I knew is gone," he said. "I know I cannot change his ways. I am willing to bear the burden if need be."

"Very well," Amaterasu said. Suddenly, the door opened up and a brilliant white light surrounded what was inside the door. "Then now is the time to go to the past and save our world once again. Be careful Tadashi." Tadashi nodded and without hesitation, he ran forward and through the door, it soon closing after him. Amaterasu stood there, staring at the closed door. All she could do now is hope that Tadashi could complete this journey, for she knew hardships awaited him. Secretly, she wished she could accompany him; see the land as it once was years ago. _"After all," _she thought. _"It would've been nice to see Issun one last time."  
><em>

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using is "Issun's Theme" from Okamiden.)

* * *

><p><em>Yakushi Village, Nippon<em>

*"Gather around everyone!" a small figure was yelling, jumping from to and fro. "Get your free drawings of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu!" Papers were flung everywhere, pictures that showed Amaterasu facing down the dreaded Orochi. The small figure was known other than Issun, the Celestial Envoy that had traveled along with Amaterasu on her long journey throughout Nippon.

A girl came up to him then, curious what was going on. "This is it?" the Poncle asked. "Have people _already _lost faith in the gods again?"

"What's this?" the girl asked, picking up one of the drawings.

"That is my work of art," Issun said proudly. "Being a Celestial Envoy, I'm dedicated to my work."

"What's a Celestial Envoy?" the girl then asked.

"Ah," Issun said. "They are who keep the people's faith in the gods strong by drawing pictures of them. See, this one is of Amaterasu, the savior of Nippon."

"…Who's that?" the girl then asked.

"Oh brother," Issun groaned, shaking his head slightly. "Just… take a picture will ya?"

"Okay," the girl said. She then turned around and started walking. "Thank you," she then added.

Issun sighed. "I knew being an Envoy was tough but this is ridiculous." He then looked up into the sky. "I wonder how you're doing up there, you big furball."

* * *

><p>(AN: Now for this part the song is "Spirit Suppression" from Okamiden.)

* * *

><p>*All of a sudden, he turned around and he was suddenly surrounded by green imps. "What the-!" Issun exclaimed. "Demons? Here? I thought Ammy took care of you guys before!" He looked around as they danced around him. "Oh this is very bad." However, there was a quick flash of light and he then saw he was on someone's back. "Huh?" He looked down and before him stood a large white kitsune. This kitsune was none other than Tadashi of course. "I have no idea who you are but thanks for the help. Wait a minute, did Ammy send you or something? You seem like it." Once he saw that the kitsune was staring down the imps, he then said, "Alright, talk later then. Let's take care of these guys first."<p>

These demons were of low rank, which was easy enough for Tadashi to take care of as he took down the first imp in a matter of seconds. The second tried to attack with the wooden paddle it had but Tadashi dodged and sunk his fangs into the imp, killing it instantly. The third one was having second thoughts and thought to flee, but Tadashi was quicker. Once the third one was taken care of, Tadashi looked around, but it seemed clear now.

"Phew, not too shabby if I say so myself," Issun said, who was now bouncing on his nose. He then jumped down and looked at him. "I'm not sure what your name is, but thanks for before again. You don't resemble Ammy too much but I have a feeling you know her." It was best not to mention that Tadashi came from the future, at least not yet. Tadashi then barked his answer. "Oh, I see." Issun said. "Well, any friend of Ammy is a friend of mine. But why are there demons running around again? She and I already took care of that."

All of a sudden, the sky darkened, turning a deep purplish color. "Now what?" Issun groaned. "This can't be happening again." He then jumped into Tadashi's fur. "Alright my furry friend, let's go up to that peak all the way up there so we can see what's going on."

Tadashi nodded and he made his way up to the peak that allowed a perfect view of the village. "Man, if Ammy was here right now she would make the sun come out," Issun said. "That would help clear the skies a little." Using the power of Sunrise, Tadashi pictured drawing a circle in the sky. Then, the sky began to lighten up as the sun poked its head out, causing the sky to then turn to a light pinkish color. "Was that a Celestial Brush technique?" Issun asked. "Well there's no doubt about it, Ammy did send you after all." He then looked back at the sky. "It's still not clear though." I hate to say it buddy but I guess compared to Ammy, your powers aren't quite as strong. Well, there is one solution. We need to go find Miss Sakuya. We'll find her over at Kamiki Village. I'll show you the way."

Tadashi wasn't sure about the little fellow, but he didn't know where else to go. And he mentioned Sakuya, so perhaps she was the right person to go to. And without another second's notice, they left Yakushi Village, heading towards what was Shinsu Field.

* * *

><p>(AN: And that will do it for Chapter 2. I'm gonna try to spread out the story as best I can, without making it too much of a drag. Obviously, what takes place next is best to be kept off until the next chapter. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and rejoice, for today is the first day of summer!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Kamiki Village

(A/N: For the beginning part, the song I'm using here is "Cursed Zone" from Okamiden. And by the way, in case I forgot to mention, all characters in this except Tadashi and Zion are from Okami and therefore belong to Capcom.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Kamiki Village<p>

After they got out of Yakushi Village, they saw that the field they were standing on was covered in red patches of darkness.

"…Well this isn't good," Issun said. "It hasn't been like this for nine months… Anyway, we better get to Kamiki quick." Tadashi made his way to where Kamiki Village lay. The pathway was guided with cherry trees, which now appeared dead.

*Once they reached Kamiki Village, they saw that the village had not yet been affected. "Phew, I guess we made it," Issun said. "If it's that bad out there, then Miss Sakuya must really be working hard keeping that darkness at bay. Anyway, you see that large Konahana tree? That's where Miss Sakuya so let's make our way up there."

However, Tadashi decided to take a look around the village. After all, these people had to have known Amaterasu. The first house he went to was the first one on the right. Once he entered, there was a large man standing in the middle of the room. A large sword was hanging against the wall to his left, along with what appeared to be some sort of headgear.

The man turned around, noticing Tadashi. "Another pup," he said. "I seem to be running into a lot of them these days."

"Hey Pops," Issun said. "How's it going?"

"And I also see you brought the little bug with you," the man also said. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"This here is Susano," Issun said. "He's a swordsman and a descendant of Nagi, who defeated Orochi one hundred years ago. When Orochi was revived, Pops here and Ammy helped take him down nine months ago."

Susano had been studying Tadashi closely and then suddenly something hit him. "Wait a minute," he said. "I think I recognize you. Yeah, remember before, that's when we met."

Tadashi turned his head in confusion. "Um, I don't this guy has ever met you before pops," Issun said. "You sure you're not thinking of _another dog_?"

"…I suppose so," Susano said. "Anyway Issun, do you by chance know where Kuni is?"

"Nope, haven't seen him around," Issun replied. "If I do, I'll make sure to tell to hightail it back home."

Once they left, they then went to the next house, which was next to what appeared to be a rice mill that made sake. In there, a woman was working on grinding down the rice that had been picked. "Oh, Issun!" the woman said, noticing them. "It's good to see you again. How are things going for you?"

"Not too bad I suppose," Issun replied. "The whole Celestial Envoy thing is hitting a curve though. This is Kushi by the way, pup. She and Susano got together after the whole ordeal with Orochi and well, you get the idea."

"Oh, and who is this?" Kushi said, looking at Tadashi. "With that white fur, he looks almost like Snowy."

"Heh, she's talking about good ol' Ammy," Issun replied.

"Have you seen Kuni by chance?" Kushi asked.

"Nope, Susano asked me the same question," Issun said. "We'll keep an eye out for him."

Once going back out, there was a boy and a dog on the other side. "Hey, that guy there reminds me of Snowy a little bit," the boy said, whose name was Mushi.

"You… you have a familiar scent," the dog said in his own tongue, whose name was Hayabusa.

"Well pup, you're sure meeting a whole lot of people here already aren't ya?" Issun asked. "Alright, enough dilly-dallying, Miss Sakuya is waiting for us."

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay, for this next part, the song being used is "Sakuya's Theme" from Okamiden.)

* * *

><p>Once they made their way up towards the large Konahana tree, the tree glowed slightly and out of nowhere appeared a woman, who didn't appear to be wearing much clothing, but nevertheless was beautiful.<p>

"Ah," the woman said, floating above them. "Issun, I'm glad to see you have returned here. It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Sakuya," Issun replied. To think only nine months ago he was hanging around in her cleavage. "This is Sakuya by the way, pup. The Konahana tree here is what stores all her power and there are more of them throughout Nippon."

"And I see you've returned as well Amaterasu," Sakuya said. However, she paused and got closer to Tadashi. "Wait, there is something different about you. You are not Amaterasu, but somehow you share some of her power."

"Yeah, he kind of came out of nowhere," Issun said. "So Sakuya, what's been going on?"

However, Sakuya was not paying attention and was instead looking at Tadashi more. "You are… so cute," she said, putting her hands on his face.

Issun rolled to the ground, his way of face-faulting. "Um… is this the time?" However, Tadashi had put his paws on her shoulders and was licking her face as hearts were forming around them. Issun sighed, shaking his head. "Hey!" he then yelled. "Sakuya, we have a problem here in case you haven't noticed!"

"My apologies," Sakuya said, who was blushing slightly. "So, your name is Tadashi, it seems. Am I right in assuming that Amaterasu sent you?"

"Wait what?" Issun said, looking down at him. "You actually _know _Ammy?"

"If that is true, then this will be Tadashi's task," Sakuya explained. "Evil has returned and struck all of Nippon. It will be up to you to restore the land to its peaceful manner."

"Very well then," Issun said. "You can count me in, Tadashi."

"I am sorry Issun," Sakuya said. "But you will not be able to accompany Tadashi this time. You still have your duties as a Celestial Envoy."

Issun was obviously disappointed by this but said, "But Tadashi isn't as powerful as Ammy. He can't go on his own."

"Then you'll have to find a partner for him," Sakuya said. "There must be someone around here who can accompany Tadashi."

All of a sudden, clouds appeared in the sky, but very dark clouds that consisted of the darkness that had been seen outside of the village. A blade of lightning came down and struck the Konahana tree, splitting the trunk in half. In that instant, Sakuya started disappearing. "My power… is fading," she said as she disappeared.

"S-Sakuya!" Issun said frantically. Suddenly the sky turned to black, almost resembling what had taken place in Yakushi Village. "Oh man, this is really bad," Issun said. "Do something Tadashi!" However, Tadashi wasn't sure what he _could _do. "Wait, if you have the same power as Ammy, then you can use Rejuvenation. Hurry, try drawing an outline around the tree and see what happens."

Tadashi quickly did that, and soon the tree was back in one piece, but the flowers on the branches were still gone. "Phew, that was close," Issun then said. "We better go down and see if anything has happened in the village."

However, things looked worse than they had thought. Where the people had been now stood statues. "Everyone's turned to stone," Issun commented. "I haven't seen this happen since the day Orochi returned. Wait, there's a spot up top we can go to, and maybe we can get everyone back to normal. Let's go Tadashi!"

Going back up the path, they took the right pathway instead and found themselves on top of a large deck. "Try calling out the sun Tadashi," Issun replied. "I know it may not be enough but it's better than nothing."

Tadashi acted quick, drawing a circle in the sky. The sun soon appeared and just like before, the sky lightened up to a grave purplish color. "Well, the villagers should be back to normal now so hopefully we'll be able to find someone now," Issun said.

Once they returned back to the village, they were walking back to where Susano's house when they saw a little girl by the bridge, crying. "Huh?" Issun said. "Who's that?" They then went up to her and she then looked up to them.

"Oh, hi there doggy," she said sadly. "I'm sorry if I'm making a commotion."

"It's alright," Issun said. "What's the matter?"

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using is "Kuni's Theme" from Okamiden.)

* * *

><p>"Oh, I lost something very important to me," the girl said, tears in her eyes. "And I can't seem to find it." Suddenly-<p>

"Is that the cry of a fair maiden I hear?" a voice said. Tadashi looked around until he looked up on top of Susano's house. There stood a boy with a wooden sword on his back, resembling Susano slightly. "Someone would dare break this young girl's heart?" He then jumped and landed on the ground next to them. "Never fear, Kuni, the son of Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived, is here."

"Jeez," Issun said, not in the slightest bit amused. "He's just as cocky it seems. Well, like father like son I suppose."

Kuni was then looking at Tadashi. "I've never seen a dog like you before," he said. "In fact, I don't even know if you are a dog."

"Wait a minute," Issun said. "You mean you can tell what Tadashi is?"

"It's as clear as day," Kuni replied. He then turned to the little girl. "What seems to be the problem little girl?"

"I had this mirror that belonged to my mother," the little girl said. "Unfortunately, I dropped it and I can't go back and get it."

"Do not worry," Kuni said. "I can recover your lost item."

"Hmm…" Issun said. "Hey Kuni, if you go you should take Tadashi here with you. He'll be a great help. I think I found you a partner Tadashi."

"Hmm… well I guess he can come along," Kuni said. "But I hope you're quite the fighter boy."

"Excellent," Issun said, jumping off Tadashi's back. "Well buddy, it appears it's time for us to part. I have to return to my Envoy duties, but I'm sure we'll see each other again." And just like that, he bounced his way out of the village.

"I guess that makes us partners now," Kuni said. "So little girl, do you know where I could find this mirror of yours?"

"I think I dropped it somewhere in Hana Valley," the girl said. "But you have to be careful because the place is crawling with monsters."

* * *

><p>(AN: For this last part, the song I'm using is "A Real Knee-Slapper" from Okamiden.)

* * *

><p>That made Kuni stop. "Did you say… m-monsters?"<p>

"Mhm," the girl said. "Since the darkness returned, the valley is probably infested with them."

*Kuni then started sweating. "I… um…"

Tadashi stood there and shook his head. _Some warrior he was…_

"S-Sure… I can go there and find it," Kuni said.

"Oh thank you!" the girl said happily. "I greatly appreciate it."

"R-Right…" Kuni then turned around and walked slowly, showing how reluctant he was to do this now.

Tadashi sighed and then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him onto his back. "Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice now," Kuni said. "Well, now that we're partners, I ought to give you a name. Something simple of course. How about… oh I know, I'll call you… Mutt."

Tadashi went rigid as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _Mutt?  
><em>

* * *

><p>(AN: Oh I loved those parts in the game with the name calling. As you can see, this game has A LOT of humor in it despite what's going on, which is nice for a game. Anyway, I may not have lined up all these parts correctly by the game's standard but oh well, I will try to be as accurate as I can. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and by all means people, if you're interested, you should consider buying Okami and/or Okamiden. They're both really good games.)

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
